Goodbye My Love
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.


*-*-*Goodbye My Love*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 1: Logan's Leaving?*-*-*

**Summary:** When Logan decides to leave PCA, Quinn thinks it's because he doesn't love her. But Logan thinks that Quinn doesn't love him. Whose heart, if any, will get broken?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Z101.

"Guys, I've been thinking. And I might transfer to an all guy's school in New York. No one here seems to really want me and I don't want to be where the heartbreak is the strongest." Logan told Chase, Michael and James.

"What do you mean Logan's leaving PCA?" Quinn asked when she found out from Chase, Michael and James, Logan's roommates.

"He said that he didn't think anyone wanted him here, so he's gonna go to an all boy's boarding school in New York so that he can deal with the heartbreak or whatever without anyone he knows bugging him," James said with a shrug.

"He can't leave," Quinn muttered, hoping no one would here her, "I need him," she finished with a tear.

"What was that Quinn?" Zoey asked her.

"Oh, it was nothing, I'll see you guys later," Quinn said before half walking/half running out of the lounge before more tears came.

"Will you watch where you're going spaz!" some jock yelled after her.

"Hey, no one calls Quinn Pensky a spaz, except me!" Logan yelled, punching the guy's lights out.

"What do you care Reese, you don't even like her," the jock sneered.

"Quinn's my friend, ya moron. And if you have a problem with that, then take it up with my fist!" Logan yelled.

"Logan!" Quinn yelled, but then remembered that he was leaving and ran toward her dorm room.

"Do any of you know why Quinn's upset?" Logan asked.

"I think it might have something to do with you leaving for an all boy's boarding school," Chase said sarcastically, "but then again, it could just be PMS," he finished, winning a smack from Zoey.

"What!" Chase asked.

"Can you be any more insensitive?" Zoey asked.

"Well, probably not as much as Logan, but yeah," Chase said winning another smack from Zoey, "ow… will you stop hitting me?" he finished rubbing the red spot on his arm.

"Maybe if you stop being so rude toward Quinn, I'll stop smacking you?" Zoey countered back.

"Fine," Chase huffed.

"I'm going to go and try to find Quinn. I'll see y'all later," Logan said before leaving the lounge.

"Quinn, are you in there?" Logan asked through the door.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked and Logan could tell she had been crying.

"Can I come in? I don't really want to talk through the door," Logan said and he heard the bed springs squeak.

"What?" Quinn asked again after opening the door.

"I need to talk to you, so will you please let me into the room?" Logan asked.

"So now you want to talk. Why didn't you talk to me before deciding to transfer to an all boy's school? Why did you tell your roommates that you're leaving because you feel like no one wants you here? If you wanted to talk to me, you should've done it before deciding to transfer to another school," Quinn said before slamming the door in Logan's face.

"Quinn, I hadn't decided anything, up until now!" Logan yelled before walking to his dorm to pack.

*-*-*3 Days Later*-*-*

"Hey Quinn, are you coming to say goodbye to Logan?" Lola asked the morning of Logan's departure. When there was no response, she tried again. "Quinn? Are you coming with us or not?"

"Quinn?" Zoey asked pulling the covers back on Quinn's bed to reveal no Quinn. "Where is she?" Zoey asked looking over her shoulder at Lola.

"How should I know? Come on, we don't want to miss seeing Logan off." Lola commented.

"Yeah, let's go." Zoey said with a sigh as she left the room and closed the door with a click.

"Hey Lola, hey Zoey, where's Quinn?" Michael asked as he, Chase and James walked up to the two girls.

"No idea, she wasn't in her bed. And since we didn't want to miss seeing Logan leave, we didn't try all that hard to find her." Zoey admitted.

"That's a good idea. Logan keeps muttering in his sleep about hating Quinn and not wanting her there when he left." Chase said.

"How long has that been going on?" Lola asked.

"Since 3 days ago when we told Quinn that Logan was leaving." James said looking to Chase and Michael for confirmation on that, both of whom nodded in agreement.

"3 DAYS!" Zoey and Lola exclaimed together before looking at each other.

"Yeah, just about." Michael said with a shrug.

"What's wrong with that?" Chase asked, just before Zoey and Lola turned around and ran toward the lounge.

"LOLA! ZOEY! WAIT UP!" Michael yelled as the three guys ran after them.

"Quinn! We know you're in there! Come out so we can talk!" Zoey exclaimed pounding on the door that the five friends had stopped in front of.

"Zoe, I don't think she's in there." Someone said from behind them.

"How do you know?" Zoey snapped as she spun around and glared at the person.

"Because, that's not where Quinn goes when she's upset and wants to be alone." Logan said pushing away from the wall that he was leaning on and walked forward a few feet.

"And you know this… how?" Lola asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I know Quinn better then all of you and I know that it's hard to believe, but you have to believe and trust me when I say that she is in the last place that you would ever look for her." Logan said before turning around and walking away. "Oh, and I'll see you all later. Maybe I'll come back and visit for vacations or something." He said before walking away from his friends, for what probably was the last time.

"The last place we would ever look for her? Where would that be?" Michael asked.

"I was so sure that Quinn would be in the science classroom." Zoey said shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's okay Zoe. I thought she would be there too." Lola said sympathetically.

"Let's just try and find Quinn." Chase said as he wrapped an arm around Zoey's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay. Let's go." Zoey said sadly.

*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*

A/N: Any of you readers have any ideas as to where the last place Quinn's friends would look for her might be? Well, if you do, leave a review and I'll let you know if you're right or not.


End file.
